Mike teaches Andrew about 'cars'
by rziraldo
Summary: MikeAndrew Slash Pairing. Reviews very welcome!


Title: Mike teaches Andrew about 'cars'

Rating: MA

Character Pairings: Mike & Andrew (Desperate Housewives)

Word Count: 1600

Andrew hates Wisteria Lane. He hates everything about it. The perfect lawns, the happy-go-lucky moms of suburbia, and the annoying little kids that run out in the streets. There was one thing that Andrew did enjoy about Wisteria lane though, and his name was Mike Delfino.

It was a sunny day, and Andrew's mother Bree, had insisted that he go out for some fresh air, and pull himself away from the computer. Andrew walked down the street kicking a can that he along that he had found in the gutter. He looked up to see the man of his dreams shirtless in his driveway. Mike was hovered over his car, tinkering with something in the engine. Andrew stopped and stared, maybe being outside was not't such a bad idea.

" Hi ya there Mr. Delfino. " Andrew said, trying to sound as casual as he could.

" Oh, hey there Andrew, and please, call me Mike, 'Mr. Delfino' makes me feel so old. " Mike said, wiping his hands of on a rag.

" Okay, but my mother always told me it was not polite to call adults by there first name. " Andrew said with a smirk.

" From what I have heard, you don't listen to your mother. " Mike said, shooting back the same smirk.

" Well, I hope your hearing good things, I would not want you to get the wrong idea. " Andrew said with a wink.

" Something like that. " Mike said, looking back down at his truck.

" Well, 'Mike', I'd better be off and leave you to.. whatever you're doing. " Andrew said, walking away.

" Andrew, what I'm doing is fixing the cooling system, and maybe I could show you some stuff about cars sometime, you know, because you don't have a father. " Mike said, walking down the driveway to wards Andrew.

" I suppose, but I'd like to do a lot more than learn about cars. " Andrew said smiling, and turning to walk away.

" Tomorrow, PM? " Mike said, staying where he was.

" I guess, I'll check my schedule. " Andrew said sarcastically, walking down the street.

Andrew could not't believe that he'd had the courage to say what he had. Mike had been the man of his 'wet' dreams for the past year, and now he was going to spend the afternoon, in a sweaty garage by himself with Mike.

" Hello Andrew, how was your walk? " Bree said in her fake high pitched tone.

" Great mom, just great. " Andrew said, smiling to himself.

The next day Andrew woke up, excited for his 'lesson' with Mike. Andrew had the urge, but he figured he should wait, maybe some good would come out of the afternoon. He went downstairs to find an empty house, there was a note on the table that said:

Andrew:

Danielle and I have gone shopping, be back tonight around 7 o'clock.

Mother

Andrew put the note in the garbage and looked over at the clock. Two-thirty. He had about twenty minutes to blow, before he went over to Mike's house. He decided to go on his computer to do a little research. He went to a search engine and typed in: ' how to pleasure your partner '. A few websites popped up that looked like they could be of some help. He read some of the information, amazed that you could do some of these things! He looked at the clock, ' 2:48 '. Andrew decided he'd head over now, he was ready for some fun.

Andrew walked into Mike's garage. There was a rag covered in grease, and the hood of his truck was propped up, but there was no sign of Mike. He walked around back to see if he was there, but he was not't. He knocked on the door inside the garage, but as he did the door creaked open.

" Hello.. " Andrew said reluctantly. No answer.

Andrew walked through the door, there was no harm in making sure he was okay. He walked down the long dark hallway, and came to a closed door. On the other side he could hear noises, but he couldn't really make out what it was. He slowly opened the door, and peeked through the crack. On the flat screen television that hung on the wall, there were to muscled men having sex. He looked over to the other side of the room to see Mike, pants around his ankles, stroking his swollen member and moaning. Andrew was amazed at the size of it, and become lost in though when all of a sudden he was snapped out of it.

" I'd hoped you'd come early. " Mike said with a devilish grin on his face.

" Oh, I.. I figured.. " Andrew said, lost for words.

" Come over here Andrew, " Mike said, no bothering to pull up his pants. " Come over here, and take it in your mouth, I now you want to. "

Andrew was stunned, he'd hoped this would happen, but now he didn't know what to do. He slowly walked across the room, toward Mike, who was smiling at him. Andrew got on his knees in front of Mike and took the whole amount in his mouth.

" That's right baby, suck it, suck it.. " Mike said, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Andrew took it down his throat. At first it was uncomfortable, but then he got into a motion. Mike was enjoying Andrew's mouth around his swollen member. He felt like he was going to come right there.

" Andrew, I'm gonna, I'm gonna.. " Mike said, out of breath.

Andrew let Mike's manhood fall out of his mouth, he came eye to eye with the older man, and kissed him on the lips, and eventually Mike slipped his tongue between Andrew's lips.

" Mike, I want you, in me.. " Andrew said, breaking there kiss.

With that said, Mike pulled Andrews t-shirt over his head, and then pulled down his loose pants. Mike then removed his t-shirt, revealing his toned torso. Andrew looked at the older man's beautiful body. He was in awe. Mike pulled Andrew's underwear down to his ankled and bent him over the chair, he grabbed a container of Vaseline from a small table. He lubed himself up, and then pushed against Andrew.

" Mm.. Mike, I don't know If-- " Andrew said, interrupted by Mike.

" Shh, you'll get use to it. " Mike said, eyes closed, body full of adrenaline.

Mike slowly at first pushed in and out of Andrew, and then slowly he picked up the pace. They became in sync with each others movements.

" Oh, Mike, it feels so good. " Andrew said, moaning.

" Yeah baby, we can do this all day long if you want. " Mike said, picking up the pace.

They continued like this for another five minutes. The pressure was building up in both of there members.

" Oh, Andrew I'm going to come! " Mike shouted.

" Me too, let's do it together! " Andrew said, feeling a little groggy.

At the same time both of them released onto Andrew's stomach. Mike fell back onto the leather recliner, and looked down at Andrew who was still lying on the floor.

" Andrew, that was, that was.. Amazing! " Mike said, shaking his head.

Andrew smiled, satisfied with himself. It still felt like the larger man was still in him.

" I need to shower, I better go.. " Andrew said, standing up shakily.

" No need to go anywhere, we'll shower here.. together. " Mike said, with that same devilish grin he'd had earlier.

Andrew followed Mike down the same hallway, then up the stairs to Mike's bedroom. Andrew sat down on the side of Mike's king size bed, feeling the comfort of the sating sheets on his bare bottom.

" These sheets are soft, why didn't we come up here? " Andrew said to Mike who had gone to get some towels from the closet.

" I was to excited, but we can still.. " Mike said, with a slight smile.

" Let's just get showered first. " Andrew said with a wink.

Andrew and Mike both got into the stand up shower. It had glass doors, so if anybody happened to walk in they'd see two naked men in a shower together. Mike turned on the hot water, and steam began to rise. He pulled Andrew close to him, and grabbed a bar of soap. He made a lather between his hands, and then started to soap up Andrew's thighs, then made his way up to his buttocks. He massaged a little bit, then moved to his genitals. He soaped up the already hard member that Andrew had. Andrew let Mike massage him a little bit before taking the soap and doing the same to him.

" Oh Andrew.. I've never felt this good " Mike said, closing his eye's to enjoy the attention that his manhood was receiving.

Both of the men eventually finished showering, and wrapped themselves in a fluffy white towel. They made there way to Mike's king size bed, and got between the sheets. Andrew cradled himself into Mike's strong arms.

" Mike, that was so good. " Andrew said, snuggling into Mike's collarbone.

" No Andrew, that was Amazing. " Mike said, stroking the younger boy's hair.

" I have a feeling next time will be better. " Andrew said looking up and winking.

" Why wait? " Mike said, flashing his devilish grin.


End file.
